Labels
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: There are labels on everyone and everything. Gay, straight, unworthy, needy, single, taken, friends, colleagues. What if you looked not the label and just at the person? What possibilities would you uncover?
1. Let's Be Friends

_***Crash***_

Davina jumped, sloshing her pond water across the table, including all over the sports magazine Imogen was reading.

Amelia rolled her eyes as the solid castle walls seemed to shake with the force of the slammed door. "Oh Miss Darkwood, do try and leave the door on the hinges this time please."

"Do you think they're off again?" Davina was trying to mop up what she had spilled with her sleeve. In reality she was just making things worse but everyone was too distracted to tell her.

Amelia glanced out the window and saw an angry looking witch stalk past the window. "I think it's a safe bet. How many times is that this year?"

Between them both they calculated that Constance and her girlfriend Delia Darkwood had broken up three times already.

It was only February.

Realising that nothing was going to save her sodden magazine, Imogen tossed it in the bin and asked the question she had wanted to for months.

"So why are they even together?"

Amelia sighed and looked at the P.E Teacher. Imogen had joined the staff in September and the principal was thrilled with the new addition to her school. She was a great teacher and very easy to get along with. She also kept to herself which was why she hadn't gotten involved in the drama that was Constance Hardbroom's love life.

"You have no idea how many times we have asked that question. You may not have always seen the best side of Constance but when she is not involved with Delia she is a much nicer person. Their relationship has been this way for a long time. They fight, they hate each other then weeks, sometimes months later they make up. Once they broke up for half a year, it was wonderful."

Davina interjected. "We all hate Delia, she's arrogant and rude and I do not know what Constance sees in her."

As much as she wanted to dispute the word 'hate' Amelia couldn't lie. She could not stand the obnoxious witch that Constance had aligned herself with for whatever reason.

"In all honestly she could do a lot better. Delia is clever and a powerful witch but as a person she leaves a lot to be desired. I also do not like the way that she treats Constance. Neither does Constance if you ask me but she always gets her at a vulnerable moment and suddenly they're back together. It's not healthy."

"Yes, how many times has she gone off with other women? I've seen her at several events necking with any witch that looks at her. Disgraceful." Davina was nodding so much it was a wonder her head was staying attached to her neck.

Imogen couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had only known her enigmatic colleague for a few months but from she could see, Constance was not a person to be messed with. She was assertive, smart, witty and certainly no doormat, not when it came to school matters anyway. Why was she so different in her private life? It was impossible to resist asking why.

"I wish I knew Imogen. We've tried talking to her but she rarely opens up. I do know that she's been hurt by Delia so many times. I wish she would just break away, start afresh, meet someone new. She deserves happiness. Also, if she was happier I'm sure it would have a positive impact on the school. And it might have a hope of my castle staying standing for a few more years."

The conversation stopped short as one of the parties they had been discussing entered the room. Constance tried to keep her face impassive but the way her jaw was clenched gave away how angry she was. Davina scuttled into the cupboard while Imogen became very busy planning out her P.E classes for the week.

"Are you alright Constance?" Amelia was the only one brave enough to ask.

"Perfectly fine." The potions teacher concentrated on making herself a much needed cup of tea and pretending she was not, yet again, highly embarrassed that the whole school knew her business. Once it was made she took her cup and began to make her way out the door, needing to get away from the sympathetic looks she knew she was receiving both from outside and inside the stationery cupboard. She almost made it.

"She's no good for you my dear. You deserve….." Amelia was talking to thin air, Constance had vanished before she could finish her sentence.

After twenty minutes Imogen excused herself from the staffroom. It was early Friday evening, her lessons for the week ahead were already done and she had a long boring weekend ahead of her. She made her way down the corridor, planning to go to her room when something stopped her. It sounded like sobbing, was it one of the girls?

"Oh, Constance. I'm sorry."

As if her evening hadn't been mortifying enough already, Constance found herself looking up at her newest colleague from her hiding place in the store cupboard. She had taken refuge there knowing if she had gone to her room or the lab that at some point Amelia would have come looking for her. She hadn't banked on Imogen's excellent hearing or realised that she had been crying quite so loudly.

"Excuse me Miss Drill."

At first Imogen went to allow the upset woman brush past her as she obviously wanted to. Except when she saw the tear stained face she just couldn't. Maybe she could help?

"Constance, I know we haven't really gotten off to the best start but I hate to see you upset like this. Would you like to talk? I'm a good listener and I promise whatever you say will just be between us."

"No thank you. If you'll let me past please, I would rather be alone."

Imogen was encouraged by two things. Firstly that the witch hadn't vanished as she normally did. Secondly, she had said please and thank you. Perhaps she didn't really want to pull a Garbo?

"I thought you might like a friend."

The words stopped Constance dead. A friend? When was the last time someone had offered to be her friend? Amelia and Davina tried but she knew she didn't make it easy. Delia, well Delia could fly off the edge of a cliff for all she cared. Miss Drill, Imogen she had seen her at her very worst but she seemed to be genuine in her offer.

Seeing the look of contemplation Imogen pushed a bit further. "We don't have to go to the staffroom. We could go to your room? Or mine? Or the lab? Wherever you're comfortable.

Constance did not want to go to her room. The argument that had started there was weighing heavily on her mind. In fact she didn't want to be in the castle at all right now.

"Or we could go for a drink? Amelia is on supervision tonight and the village pub has a few quiet corners."

A drink and a couple of hours away from the school was exactly what Constance didn't realise she needed until that moment. "Yes, please."

A few minutes later they had picked up their bags and were leaving the castle grounds. The short walk started off in silence, in fact there wasn't a word said until they reached the edge of the village and passed a certain house.

"Oh look, its lime green this month. It was pink last month. Let's make a bet, I think orange next month."

Despite herself Constance felt the edge of her mouth twitch. The owners of this particular dwelling did not seem able to decide which lurid colour suited their home more. It wasn't always colours either.

"Two years ago they covered the outside with teacups. Rather a waste I thought. I don't believe anything will top that."

Both women were smiling as they entered the cosy bar. Imogen went to order and directed Constance to sit down in a corner booth. Despite the small amount of people there it still took her about ten minutes to make her way back with the drinks.

"How do you know all these people? I've lived her for over twenty years and I only recognise a couple."

Imogen shrugged. "I don't really know them as such. I pass people when I'm out running and they always say hello. It's one of the reasons I like it around here. There's a good atmosphere with nice people."

Constance took a sip of her red wine. "Are all the people nice?"

She knew she hadn't exactly been the most welcoming or enthusiastic when it came to the addition of P.E to the curriculum. She couldn't deny that it was having a positive effect on the students and the fact that this woman was being so kind to her made her feel rather guilty about the way she had acted at various points over the past few months.

"Not always but I think people have many different sides. Sometimes the nice side can take a while to come out, but it's in there."

"Hmph, not with everyone." Constance was thinking of one particular person.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

And after a couple of moments of silence she did. Over two hours and a bottle and a half of wine Constance poured her heart out. Delia worked in in a magical research position and was also involved in the Cauldronite Association, they had been together on and off for about five years. Recently they had been more off than on.

"When we first got together it was different. Or maybe I was, I looked up to her and was excited that she had chosen me. I know that sounds childish for my age but that's the truth. Now, I just feel like there is more of a rivalry than a relationship. There are good things but not many, not anymore. All we seem to do is row. I annoy her and, well you've seen the result of that."

Imogen topped up their glasses from the second bottle she had bought. "Tell me about tonight. What did you row about?"

Taking the glass Constance sighed, "I said I would like to submit my latest paper to the Modern Witches Journal. I've had good feedback on it and I thought it might be well received. She laughed, said it was a very amateur effort and that her work is far superior to mine. But she forgets that I help her with her work, in fact it might as well be mine as I've done so much of it for her. Just once I would like her to encourage me but she never does, it's like she's afraid I'll steal her limelight."

"Well, she certainly doesn't sound very supportive. if you don' t mind me asking, what's kept you together for this long?"

It was a very good question. "Well, when we're getting on things are good. She challenges me, makes me think, exposes me to different magical skills."

That sounded more like a professor than a girlfriend to Imogen. "Okay, well that's something. What else? What about your relationship, besides magic what do you have in common?"

Constance contemplated the question. "Honestly, not a lot. Magic is her priority, she doesn't like the other things that I like."

"And what do you like?"

Imogen was surprised but very happy to hear that she and Constance had a number of things in common. They both liked reading thrillers, visiting museums and both had a real love for musicals.

"Wow, I wouldn't have expected that from you. What's your favourite?"

They compared notes over shows they had seen and films they enjoyed. It was a real pleasure for both to speak to a fellow fanatic. In fact Constance was so happy that she almost forgot her relationship problems. Almost.

"No, she never wanted to come to any shows with me. I go on my own. I told you, if it wasn't anything to do with real magic, it didn't exist to her."

Feeling her heart go out to the woman next to her Imogen gently reached out and patted the black covered arm. "I'm sorry, that can't have been much fun. Constance, please excuse me for saying this but I'm struggling to see what you got from this relationship. This is meant to be your girlfriend and she sounds like the school bully who makes you feel inadequate and that you have to do her homework for her. Am I missing something? Please tell me you had an amazing sex life because I'm failing to see the appeal here."

Constance flushed bright red before taking a larger sip of her drink. It must have gone to her head slightly otherwise there was no way she would have answered the question.

"At the beginning, yes, it was good. That was a long time ago though. That side has fizzled out of the past few months." She blinked back the tears that had started to form again. "Quite possibly because she is getting what she wants from several different sources and not exactly being discreet about it. That's another reason we fought earlier, she said someone's work was better than mine. Someone I know for a fact was in her bed last week."

At that point the tears flowed freely. It was so humiliating to know she wasn't enough for her lover.

"Oh Constance, Amelia was right. You deserve so much better than her. You don't have to put up with this you know that, you can just walk away. Find someone new, someone who deserves you."

She strained to hear the mumbled response. "Say again?"

"I said, it's not that easy. I'll end up alone, on the shelf. A typical spinster witch."

Imogen smiled kindly shook her head. "Quite honestly, if it were me I would rather be alone than put up with what you have but that's just my perspective. To me a partner has to be a friend too and that doesn't sound like Delia. A relationship should challenge you yes, but also fulfil you and I don't think you feel that way. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman and I'm sure that if you make a break from her and put yourself out there you will meet someone else. And you know what? Being alone, well I mean not in a relationship isn't the worst thing.

"Constance I'd like to be your friend, I haven't liked seeing you upset like this but I have enjoyed your company this evening. I'd like to spend more time with you. Being honest I've been at a loss since I came to the school and like you I've been doing a lot of things by myself. I'd love a friend to go to the cinema or see shows with, even to come here again and have a drink. The world doesn't have to end because you're single, in fact it could be a new beginning if you choose to let it."

By the time they left the pub at closing time Constance had made a decision. She was going to, as Imogen had suggested, embrace being single. She was also going to open herself up to something she hadn't had for a very long time.

A friendship.


	2. Wing Woman

"Why is it that I'm always waiting for you?"

Imogen was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for someone to emerge from the bathroom.

"I'll just be five minutes, I have to finish my hair." Constance briefly stuck her head out of the door as she answered. Her hair was half up, not in the usual high bun but in a lower French pleat that she was thoroughly pinning.

"It's funny. I could have sworn you were a witch? Isn't there some sort of spell that you can use to do that?" Imogen made herself more comfortable as she sat on the purple bedspread, this could take a while.

Deciding she didn't really need the mirror any more Constance emerged still placing pins in the hairstyle as she spoke. "Well, yes there is but I only use it if I absolutely have to."

"Why? Surely it's more efficient. Isn't that your thing, efficiency?"

There was a half sigh half laugh from the witch. "It is efficient but it also causes what I have heard the girls refer to as 'Lego Hair'.

As they left the castle through the main door Imogen was still laughing. The image was funny enough but it was the way that her friend had admitted she had no idea what the reference was about that made her laugh even harder.

In the past two months she and Constance had become, to everyone's surprise, the best of friends. Since that night in the pub they had forged a bond that was getting stronger by the day. It wasn't just their common interests that drew them together, some of their differences also added to their relationship.

For Imogen, Constance had been a great help when it came to adding some structure to her lesson plans. She had also given some helpful advice on dealing with the more challenging students, not just detention but setting ground rules that meant they knew where they stood. While she herself was very strict with the girls it made sense based on the subject she taught. P.E didn't have to be quite as rigid but still benefited from some more organisation.

In return Constance had found her friend to be a massive support when it came to writing her academic papers. Although she didn't understand witchcraft as such, Imogen had a good way with words and was always happy to proofread. In an encouraging and helpful manner she would point out where something could be more concise or explained in a clearer way that may appeal to more people. It had made a big difference and Constance was beginning to feel far more confident in regards to submitting her work to some of the magical journals.

"So, you still haven't told me where we're going?" Constance sat in the passenger seat of Imogen's car awaiting a response. It was early on a Saturday evening and all she knew was that they were leaving the village and going to the next town.

"Don't get your hopes up, it's nothing very exciting. I saw in the paper that West Side Story is on at the cinema. I thought we'd go to the early show of that and then maybe go for a drink and something to eat afterwards. What do you think?"

"Oh, I haven't see that film for years. That sounds wonderful."

It still amused Imogen that the same woman who tutted at the possible of electricity in the castle loved going to the cinema. This was the sixth or seventh film they had been to see together and the joy she took in this simple activity was lovely to see.

"Just because I think the school should remain magically authentic it doesn't mean that outside the castle walls needs to be so severe. The students all have access to modern conveniences when they go home just like when I go to see my parents I do. Besides, since I was a young girl I have enjoyed going to the cinema. My grandmother used to take me at the weekend and it was very special. I suppose this allows me the chance to relive those times."

Constance had shared her reasoning after they had first gone to the pictures and was just another side to the woman that Imogen was enjoying getting to know.

The film was as good as they had both remembered and they were chatting happily about it as they left the screen a couple of hours later.

"Im glad you enjoyed it. Now, how about that drink, there's a bar at the end of the road that does good food? I'm starving."

They entered the busy bar and after ordering some food and drinks spent time talking and carrying out one of Imogen's favourite activities, people watching.

"I just love making up little stories about people in my head. Like those two there. Are they married? Having an affair? Or that man over there, he looks like he's some sort of musician, maybe he's famous and we just don't know him. What?"

Shaking her head Constance responded, "You have a very vivid imagination, you should have been a writer, not a P.E teacher.

Over their meal they moved onto some different topics. "So Delia wasn't at the last Cauldronite meeting?"

"No, Apparently she was sick, an unlikely story. I did hear from someone that her latest paper was deemed unworthy of publishing."

Imogen grinned at the smug look on the face across from her. "Not that you're pleased about that or anything?"

"No. Of course not." The big smile gave her away completely but she really didn't care. She could be extremely open with Imogen and it was a lovely feeling.

"So, I'm not sure if you've noticed but that woman at the bar has been looking a you for the past twenty minutes or so? Don't be too obvious but the one in the blue top."

Discreetly Constance looked at the person in question. "Straight."

"Pardon?"

"She is straight, no question. If she is actually looking at me, which I doubt, I have no interest. I've been there before with women who want to try something a bit different and ultimately I'm the one who ends up hurt. As you know I have had enough of that. Besides, you are the one who told me that I should embrace being single. That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Well, so far I appear to be a failure as a wing woman. I'll try and do better next time."

Having never heard the expression before Constance was confused. "A what?"

"A wing woman. You scope out the area for your friend to help them find someone. Seriously, how have you never heard that phrase?"

"But it makes no sense? If I was to find someone I was interested in I'd hardly leave you alone while I went off to talk to them. What a strange idea."

Imogen shook her head in amusement and made her way up to the bar. As she waited for her orange juice and Constance's gin and tonic she found herself next to the woman in question.

"Excuse me, I think you caught me looking earlier and I wanted to apologise. It's just that your girlfriend has very striking hair and I couldn't help but admire it. I hope you weren't offended."

Imogen was too shocked to respond. They didn't look like a couple did they? They were just two friends who were out for the night. She shook her head and managed to mumble a "No" before walking back to their table pondering the assumption. Something struck her as she sat down. She wasn't opposed to the idea. In fact she had felt a tingle when her friend had been so horrified at the thought of leaving her alone.

Pushing the thought out of her head for now she brought up a conversation they had started a couple of days beforehand.

"So Amelia is still keen for me to do something with the first years where they see me as really being in charge. I want to but I'm not sure how they'll respond to my camping plan."

Constance shook her head, "I think some will hate it but others will enjoy it. You can't please everyone, it's pointless trying. The fact is, they are under our care during the school year and they don't really get a choice. We all have to do things we don't want to at times."

There was a sneaky smirk across the table. "I'm glad you said that."

Which was how Constance found herself trudging through the woods as Drusilla Paddock failed miserably at map reading. A simple spell would have helped them but as part of her 'back to nature' drive, Imogen had banned magic.

That was one inconvenience. The second was having to share their temporary living space with a bunch of mountain rangers and their exceptionally good natured leader.

It was clear to Constance straight away that this Mr Dubois had a bit of a thing for Imogen. The way he was hanging on her every word and standing especially close to her did make it rather obvious. Once the girls had left for their scavenger hunt it became even more apparent, he only had eyes for one person in the room.

That was until it started to snow.

 _"_ _I should have known they'd start messing around."_ It was a pity but Constance really could have predicted that there wasn't a chance the no magic rule would stick with a bunch of adolescent witches. The resulting snow storm was both inconvenient and dangerous and she would be having serious words with the first years when they got back to school.

Although she had resolved the issue there was something playing on her mind. For the first time in months she had fallen out with Imogen and she felt terrible about it. Yes, she had laboured the point about the no magic rule being ridiculous a bit too much but it had always been her intention to help. There was no way she would have allowed the girls or anyone else in the area to be in danger. She knew she had been too severe though, something in her mind had caused her to revert to her old defence tactics and right now she wasn't feeling too good about herself.

Outside Imogen was also feeling rather out of sorts. Although she was enjoying seeing the girls have fun she missed Constance and wanted her to join them. She had only sat with them for a couple of minutes before making an excuse and going back to the cabin. The fact that they had bickered was making her feel sick to her stomach. Yes, Constance had gone into 'HB' mode but she also had not helped the situation. Banning magic altogether had been a bad idea that had backfired on her. Thankfully her friend had stopped the snow before things got really bad but not after they had exchanged rather heated words.

"Serge, would you mind keeping an eye on the girls? I'll just be a moment." She was aware of the ranger's eyes watching her as she made her way to the cabin. It felt strange to have someone show such an interest in her, she couldn't remember the last time it had happened. He was a nice guy and certainly not bad looking but she wasn't sure how she felt about his attention. However now she had a bigger issue to resolve.

"Im sorry." Constance and Imogen both looked at each other and laughed after apologising at exactly the same.

"No I am, I was awkward and difficult and I know I embarrassed you in front of Mr Dubois."

Imogen shrugged, "Yes you were awkward but I was too stubborn to listen and came running for help when I needed it. I'm not surprised you were annoyed at me. I should have respected the fact you are completely out if your comfort zone but instead I made things more difficult for you. You're not the same person in front of the girls or with strangers that you are with me, I forgot that for a minute."

One evening Constance had confessed to Imogen that the fact that the girls had been witness to some of her more difficult moments with her ex made her feel ashamed. As a result she felt that she always had to be her toughest self with them. She should never have allowed her former relationship to have mixed with her school life but it had been difficult to tell Delia to stay away, in fact at times the need to please had caused her to invite the visits. Something she had bitterly regretted when she became the focus of teenage gossip on a regular basis.

"Shall we agree to forget about it? I don't like fighting with you Imogen, you're my best friend and what we have is incredibly important to me. I'd hate to lose it."

"You won't."

The hugged for a moment, both glad to have resolved their problem.

"Why don't you come out and join us? It's not too cold and the girls have settled down."

Constance shook her head. "No thank you. I'm going to finish my tea and read my book. Unless _you_ need a wing woman this time?" She saw the surprised look and continued. "Oh come on, it's very clear that you have an admirer. I'm happy to help you out if you need but I feel I might be in the way. Go on, I'll be fine, you can tell me what happens on the way back tomorrow morning."

Imogen tried to ignore the knot that appeared in her stomach at the words. She knew they were just friends, just because Constance was gay it didn't mean she automatically fancied every woman in the world. It was just that ever since that night in the bar she had sometimes found herself entertaining a certain idea. Apparently it was a one sided one.

"Hmm, well if you're sure. I'd better get back out to them. If you're in bed when I get back I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

In fact Constance was in bed when everyone arrived back, but she wasn't asleep. As she lay in the dark room she stared at the ceiling and tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't go for straight women, that was her rule. Except, somehow this time she had found herself wondering what it would be like to be more than just friends with Imogen.

 _"_ _She likes men. I knew that but now I have the proof. Why did I even entertain the notion that she would somehow change her mind?"_

The bus journey on the way home only made it worse. She herself was making it worse.

"So, did he ask you out?" The gnawing feeling began to grow.

Imogen blushed as she nodded, "He did, next Sunday."

"And are you going to go?"

She may have tried to convince herself that it was bus that was making her feel ill but Constance knew she was only lying to herself. In fact it was the answer that made her want to get sick.

"Yes."

 **A/N Will she actually go? We'll see. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Eager Parties

"So yeah, let me know when you decide. I'll be booking my ticket home in the next week or so and I'll book for you at the same time. Mom and Dad are really excited to meet you."

Imogen had one hand on the door handle and was trying her best to make an exit from the vehicle. "Mmm hmm, I'm sorry I really must go Serge, I'm on supervision tonight and the girls will be going to bed soon. Thanks for the lift, I'll call you during the week."

She leaned over and kissed him briefly, more on the side of his mouth then right on his lips, before trying to leave. Suddenly she was aware of a hand on her thigh.

"Couldn't you phone your boss and say something's come up? My flatmate is out for the night and I thought maybe we could go back there and get to know each other a bit better. Surely one of the other teachers could cover for you? That strange one who was camping with you? She's hardly out for the night."

He laughed at his comment, not noticing the look of stone that passed across his companion's face.

"No, she can't and I wouldn't ask her to. I really need to go. Bye."

"Bye honey. Let's try and do something this week. I'll cook for you if you like."

Imogen jumped out of Serge's car and made her way towards the castle. They had been going out, for want of a better expression, for about six weeks and she knew it wasn't working out. Not for her anyway. He on the other hand was extremely keen.

She knew that she wasn't helping matters, in many ways she was being a hypocrite considering what she had previously told Constance regarding a partner being a friend. She didn't even feel real friendship for Serge. Their first date was a bit awkward but she had put it down to nerves. Really she should have left it after the second date, she had known then that this relationship wasn't going to go anywhere. He was a nice guy but was coming on far too strong, wanting her to go to Canada and meet his parents over the summer. He'd even been talking about her coming to work at his adventure centre. For goodness sake, they hadn't even slept together yet.

 _"_ _Because I want someone else."_

She walked up the castle driveway and considered her dilemma. She had tried to pass it off as a crush or a bit of a fantasy but she knew she had real feelings for Constance. She was ashamed to admit it but when she had kissed Serge, she had tried to imagine that it was her friend she was kissing. It was ridiculous of course, kissing a woman was bound to be a different experience to kissing a man but with a kiss she could nearly pretend, with anything else it would be so much more difficult. And even more wrong.

Romantic feelings aside she missed Constance. It wasn't that they didn't see each other. They taught in the same school of course but they hadn't done anything together for weeks. The Deputy Head had been busy with exam preparation and general school business and the couple of times Imogen had suggested going somewhere she had been fobbed off.

"I'm afraid I have some work to do but I'm sure Serge will be happy to meet you. He does seem very keen." That had been the response earlier that day when Imogen had suggested going for a walk or for lunch. As a result she had taken his call and agreed to meet up with him just for the sake of having something to do.

By this stage she had reached the entrance to the castle and still had no idea of how to proceed. Deep down she knew she needed to end it. When you lied to someone that you had to work it was a clear indicator that you didn't want to be with them.

The big problem was once that was done. Did she dare tell Constance her feelings and be rejected because of her apparent "straightness" or try and squash them down forever? If only she had someone to talk to.

Apparently fate could help her with that one.

"Ah Imogen, your sister called earlier. She said she'd been trying your mobile phone and couldn't get through. She'll be passing through the village and said she'd be in the pub if you want to meet her for a drink, she should be there soon actually."

"Thanks Amelia, my battery ran out I'm glad she called here, I'd hate to miss her."

With a big smile on her face Imogen went to quickly freshen up before heading straight back down the hill to the pub.

"Jenny."

Imogen's sister Jennifer was five years older than her and they were very close. The older Drill sister travelled a lot for work so unfortunately they didn't get to see each other as often as they liked. A chance like this was a rarity and they were both eager to take it.

As the reunion was taking place in the village Constance and Davina were getting ready to attend a Cauldronite meeting.

"I hate these things." Davina was not happy about having to go.

"You know you need to go to at least six meetings a year, otherwise you lose your membership and the benefits associated. You haven't been for months, this one won't be so bad, there are no long speeches so stop whinging and get your broomstick."

Constance waited impatiently for the older witch to come back. Eventually Davina arrived back, scuffing her feet like Mildred Hubble on her way to potions class every morning.

"Have you seen Imogen?" Constance was aware that she hadn't seen her friend since that morning and she wanted to say goodbye. She felt guilty about declining her offer at breakfast and wanted to try and arrange something for the following night maybe.

"I believe she went out with that boyfriend of her. He's very good looking you know. Now come on, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

It was with a heavy heart that Constance followed Davina out to the courtyard. Serge Dubois had become the bane of her life. She knew it was selfish but a large part of her had hoped that their date would never happen. Of if it did it would remain a one time event. Now, six weeks later there had been several dates and she had had very little contact with Imogen outside of work. Mainly due to how she had begun to shut herself off.

 _"_ _Because I have feelings for her."_

She was jealous. It was hard to admit but currently she was beyond envious of that Canadian Mountain Ranger. He got to go out with, no he got to _date_ Imogen. To kiss her and, oh goodness, she didn't even want to think of what else.

It was becoming more and more apparent to Constance every day, she had broken her own rule. She had fallen for a straight woman. Not just any woman either. Oh no, she had to make it more complicated by falling for the only true friend she'd had for years.

On the flight to the meeting venue she stewed on her problem. Could she say something to Imogen? She knew well enough that even when she was rejected, as she undoubtably would be, it would be with kindness. But what would it mean for their friendship, that was something she never wanted to lose.

She entered the meeting room in front of Davina and hoped she would find some topic of interest to distract her for the evening. Everything else was just too much to think about.

"Oh my goodness, he's a "We" man." Jenny was sniggering into her drink as her sister filled her in on the romantic dilemma she was in.

Imogen shook her head. "Stop, I don't want to make fun of him Jen. He's a nice guy for someone, but that's not me. I need to tell him though. Why do I get myself into these situations?"

Jenny calmed down and patted her sister's hand. "Immy, there's no point in stringing him along. Do it soon, that way it won't be playing on your mind and you won't feel so guilty. Now, let's talk about your other issue."

Over another drink Imogen had completely poured her heart out, and not just about Serge. This was someone who she trusted with all her deepest secrets and she needed some advice.

"i know, all those lesbian P.E teacher jokes are coming back to haunt me now."

After a moments consideration Jenny looked across the table. "So, she's a woman. Does that honestly matter to you?"

"No, it's not that she's a woman Jen. I've looked at women before but never acted on anything. It's that she's my friend and she has been adamant that she won't go near what she deems to be a straight woman. As far as she's concerned I am straight."

Jenny shook her head. "It sounds to me like you are both too caught up in labels. Straight, lesbian? What does it matter when you meet someone you like and care about. You don't seem averse to the thought of being with a woman from what I can see. I think you have to tell her, even if nothing comes of it at least you'll know. But you also need to be careful, it sounds like she's been hurt in the past and you need to consider that if you're going to start something."

Imogen swirled her wine around in the glass. The idea of being with a woman certainly didn't disgust her. In fact in this case it was the total opposite. She did know she would need to tread carefully, if Constance said no then that was it. She just hoped they could retain their friendship.

"You're right as always Jen. I need to talk to her about it."

A few miles away the Cauldronite meeting was winding down. Constance had been temporarily distracted by the speech about the resurgence of old magical traditions. Now that it was over it was hard to keep her mind off her problem. She wanted to leave but it would have been rude to do so straight away.

"We're staying for one drink and then we are going home."

For once she was inclined to agree with Davina. One cup of tea and they would be on their way.

"Hello gorgeous. I've missed you."

Constance, who had bent down to get a napkin, became aware of two arms wrapping around her waist as the words were whispered into her ear. She removed them from her person and turned around.

"Delia. I didn't realise you were here."

The brown haired witch gave a little laugh and stroked her finger along the leather sleeve. "Oh I came late, the speech didn't appeal to me. The only reason I showed my face is because I was hoping you'd be here. You look so beautiful, you know I love this dress, especially when it's on my bedroom floor. Do you want to remind me what that looks like?"

Constance pushed her away, conscious that people were already looking in their direction. "Really? That's interesting seeing as I only bought it two weeks ago and I haven't seen you for months. You must be confusing me with one of the myriad of women who have left their clothes on your bedroom floor over the past few years."

Delia wasn't worried. When they'd had a long break Constance always played hard to get. Luckily she was an expert in changing her mind which was good as she was very eager to get this particular witch back. Since their split her magical work had suffered and she needed the help, also Constance was a good looking woman and she certainly had her uses. A bit of sweet talking should be enough to win her over.

"Don't be like that. Haven't you missed me too?

The eyes were still watching them as Constance gathered her bag. "Outside, now."

With a smirk Delia followed her out of the hall, admiring the view along the way. As soon as they were outside Constance turned to her with a furious look on her face.

"You and I are finished. What part of that do you not understand? I am no longer willing to be treated like a toy that you can pick up an then cast aside whenever you want. I deserve better than you and…."

She was interrupted by two hands intimately caressing her body and a warm set of lips covering hers. Delia pulled back just long enough to whisper, "Yes, yes I know and you can tell me all about it. In the morning."

Davina stored her broom away and made her way into the staffroom. She was decidedly annoyed. It wasn't just that Constance had left her on her own, it was who she had chosen to spend her time with.

"You owe me twenty packets of newt noodles."

Amelia looked up from the table where she had been enjoying a cup of tea with Imogen.

"No?"

Imogen looked between her two colleagues. "What?"

As she poured herself a cup of tea Davina explained. This was a bet she took no pleasure in winning.

"Constance is back with Delia. We had a bet, Amelia said they'd be apart for at least six months maybe forever, I said less. It's been four. I win."

"Are you sure you didn't get the wrong end of the stick?" Amelia voiced Imogen's only hope.

Davina shook her head frantically. "No. In fact I was surprised at Constance, they were outside the main hall and she was allowing Delia to touch her very inappropriately while she was ramming her tongue down her throat. Even I couldn't have gotten the wrong end of THAT stick."

While the two witches discussed the merits of public decency Imogen tried her best to stop her hand from shaking. Constance was back with Delia? After all these months why was her friend taking such a step backwards? Why did she want a relationship so badly?

And why couldn't it be with Imogen?


	4. Assumptions & Conclusions

Early on Monday morning Constance wearily made her way to the staffroom. Despite claiming not to need a large amount of sleep, she was exhausted having tossed and turned all night. She badly needed two things, a cup of tea and to talk to Imogen.

Except there was no sign of her friend. Instead she found Amelia and Davina reading the newspapers and giving her rather strange looks. Seeing the chanting teacher reminded her, she was rather annoyed with Miss Bat who had left her all alone after the meeting the night before. Stewing slightly she made her tea and picked up the latest Witches Journal.

"Good morning Constance." Amelia felt that she had to push her disappointment in the decision her deputy had made aside. Really it wasn't for her to judge, even if she wanted to.

"Good morning Miss Cackle. Miss Bat, I see you did get home alright last night, a notification of your intent would have been nice, I looked for you for twenty minutes before figuring out you had left without me."

Davina muttered something into her cup.

"Pardon me?"

"I said I did try and tell you but you were rather busy. With Delia."

Constance went even paler than usual as she saw the two pairs of eyes peering across the table at her. Only her famed control stopped the two spots of red from appearing on her cheeks at what Davina may have seen.

Amelia took off her glasses and cleaned them as she spoke. "Constance, your private life is your own but if you and Miss Darkwood are back together I do not want her here creating her usual scenes. It's not good for the school. Or for you in my opinion."

Feeling like one of the students getting an unfair telling off Constance shook her head. "We're not together and never will be again. Where did you get that idea from?"

Davina scoffed. "I saw you, as the girls would say, snogging the faces off each other in the hallway. That's why I left."

Shaking now Constance stood up and focused on the two women in front of her. She was embarrassed, irritated but right now she was mainly angry.

"What you saw _Davina,_ was me being groped and kissed against my will. Had you stayed another three seconds you would have seen me push Delia Darkwood off me and threaten to break her hands, without magic, if she ever touched me again. But by all means, if you know better than me then feel free to carry on with your assumptions. If you'll excuse me I have classes to teach."

She then vanished, leaving the two rather meek teachers behind.

"Shall we talk about the right end of that stick again Davina?"

It was unfortunate for the second years that they happened to be Miss Hardbroom's first class of the day. By the time they left the double lesson Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood had earned themselves two slightly unfair detentions for whispering and were feeling decidedly annoyed.

"Just when we were starting to think she was okay."

They passed Miss Drill who had been out for a jog with the third years. She also looked exhausted having hardly slept the night before. What Davina had told her was playing on her mind too much and she felt sick at the thought that Constance was back with Delia. What had also prevented her from getting her usual seven hours was the fact that her mobile phone had been flashing throughout the night with texts from Serge. Eventually she turned it off and went back to staring at the ceiling until she summoned up the courage to turn her phone back on again and make a call.

Deciding she needed a coffee she entered the staffroom to find Amelia talking to the cupboard.

"Davina, you need to come out. Yes you got things wrong but look, it could have been a lot worse. She didn't scream or shout like she normally would have, although maybe it would have been easier if she had. Just apologise and I'm sure she'll forgive you. Eventually."

Apparently the muffled noise in the cupboard was disagreeing so Amelia decided to give up for now and joined Imogen at the table.

"What's happened now?"

The principal sighed and shared what Constance had told them.

"She did what to her?"

Imogen knocked the chair as she stood up rapidly but didn't even notice. Without another word she was on her way to find her friend, hoping she was alright. There was no sign of her in the lab or her bedroom. She checked the store cupboard, nothing. Then she remembered something. Constance had once told her that when she had a very bad day she went to sit by the lake, finding the water calmed her mood. She also had a free class around this time, maybe that's where she was?

Her hunch had been right. "Hey."

Constance stared across the lake, just moving slightly to allow Imogen sit next to her.

"Amelia told me what happened. Davina feels very bad you know, don't be too annoyed with her."

Eventually Constance spoke. "I'm not, well I am but I can see what it looked like. It hurts that they think I'm that desperate but my behaviour over the years has probably given them that impression. I just wish she hadn't told Amelia. And you I'm guessing. It's embarrassing enough without everyone knowing what happened."

Imogen shook her head. "No. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. Constance, tell me the truth. Did she do anything else to you? Amelia said you pushed her off but…"

"No, no. She touched me and kissed me but I stopped her. I can't even blame Delia. There was a time I would have responded although not in such a public location as Davina seems to think I would have."

"Forget about Davina for now. I still don't like what that woman did to you, she touched you inappropriately. If she was here now I wouldn't just be threatening to break her hands, she'd be in plaster for a year."

Despite everything, Constance smiled. It felt so good to have even a friend who wanted to defend her so much.

"Thank you Imogen. If she tries anything again I'll send her your way. I doubt she will though, our conversation ended very badly. Still, on the plus side I think she finally got the message that we are over. Permanently. Although apparently that's her decision to make seeing as I am, oh what did she say? Ah yes, 'A frigid incompetent witch who will forever be alone because nobody else will want me.'"

Imogen could feel herself growing red with anger again. How dare that woman? How could she be so wrong?

"That's not true you know."

"No. I'm not incompetent and I do know I'm not frigid but the other part. I think she's right there. Well, I'd better go back, the first years can't be kept waiting."

She rose from the river bank, brushed off her dress and turned to go back to the castle.

"I want you."

Imogen hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. She watched as Constance stopped and very slowly turned back to face her.

"Excuse me?" Surely she had misheard? Or misunderstood. A friend, Imogen wanted her as a friend.

"Oh, this is not how I wanted to do this. But I can't have you thinking that you are not wanted when you are. So much. By me."

"I need to go."

Suddenly Imogen was left alone by the lake, trying not to cry at the feeling of rejection.

For both teachers the rest of the school day passed with a sense of unease that neither could shake. Constance tried her best to remain focused on her teaching despite her mind wandering every couple of seconds.

 _"_ _She didn't mean what I think she did? Did she?"_

For Imogen she had run the girls ragged around the woods but as her last class finished she still felt the need to run off the tension and anxiety that she had caused herself. One hour and eight miles later she found herself back at the castle and in desperate need of a shower. She was just finishing dressing when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"I hope you don't mind me coming. I think we need to talk."

She held the door open for Constance, trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was this the moment that their friendship was going to be shattered forever?

"I apologise for my abrupt exit earlier. I really did need to go and teach the first years but I'm aware that it may have looked like I was running away."

Imogen sat on the edge of the dressing table and shrugged. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you had. I'm sorry I blurted out what I did. It wasn't my intention to do that."

"So, you didn't mean it? Or at least you didn't mean it in the way it came across?" Constance wasn't sure if this thought made her feel relieved or devastated.

After a deep breath and some consideration Imogen answered, "I meant it in exactly the way I'm guessing that it came across. I want you in a very romantic way. What started off as friendship has become a lot more for me and even though I didn't want to tell you in that way, I can't deny I'm glad that I have."

"But you're, you're….."

"Straight?"

Constance nodded. "Yes, you like men. You have a boyfriend. You are not interested in women. You are just experimenting. Or confused."

Imogen slowly moved to sit next to her on the bed. "That's a lot of assumptions about me. Let me tell you a few things. Yes, I have had relationships with men only up until this point of my life. I am also very interested in one person only, who happens to be a woman. You. If friendship is all you want then I will back off and respect that as long as I have you in my life. I know you have your rules and for valid reasons but please don't label me or dismiss my feelings because I know what I want. I want you."

This was proving very difficult for Constance to take in. For the last few weeks she had been harbouring real desire for Imogen and apparently that desire was returned. How?

The silence was getting to be extremely uncomfortable and eventually Imogen spoke. "And don't think that I'm assuming because of your own preferences you automatically want me because I'm a woman. I know that's not the case. It's okay to turn me down. Just please don't end our friendship. I couldn't live with that."

With a sign Constance finally responded, "I do want you. My feelings have also evolved in the past couple of months and I've started to think of you in a very different way. I've found myself being highly jealous of Serge, more than I have of anyone else before, even Delia's other women."

Imogen's face lit up. That look alone was nearly enough to stop Constance from saying what she needed to next. Nearly.

"But it's not that simple. We work together, we have a relationship already that I don't want to ruin. Yes, maybe you're right, labels should not matter when it comes to love but it's not like simply choosing that you like tea instead of coffee. This is a different lifestyle, a different type of relationship that not everyone accepts. Do you want me enough to face that?"

"Yes."

She wanted to believe it, truly she did but there was something else. "You have a boyfriend."

Imogen shook her head. "Not anymore. I broke up with him earlier. It wasn't working out, for one very obvious reason on my side. Being honest, I had already hurt Serge and I do feel bad about that. I wanted to finish it before I confessed my feelings. I had always intended on telling you, but in a more considered way. This morning I just couldn't stop myself.

"Constance, please trust me. I don't want to hurt you. Ever. I also don't want to get hurt. I'm not proposing we leap into this. Let's take things slowly, build on our friendship but if you want me and I want you, what's stopping us?"

Her question was answered by a very firm but still gentle kiss to her lips. Once she got over her shock she responded back eagerly until eventually they broke apart.

"Well?" Constance raised an eyebrow.

"I've changed my mind." She quickly kissed away the hurt look that had appeared. "It's _not_ okay to turn me down. Not after that."

Constance smiled and dropped a kiss on the blonde hair. "I can't turn you down. Nor do I want to. You told me once that a relationship should be fulfilling, I have the chance of experiencing that with the greatest friend I have ever had. I would be a fool to say no. But you're right, we need to take it slowly. So slowly. I desire this so much but the last thing I want is for either of us to be hurt."

Imogen took the pale hand in hers. "So what do you propose?"

"We go back to what we have been doing. We spend time together and get to know each other in this different way, no rushing, we just take our time. The summer holidays are coming up and I think that will give us plenty of opportunity to explore this new aspect of our lives. What do you say?"

"That sounds good to me, as long as that getting to know each other includes kisses like the ones we just had." Imogen was finding it difficult to keep the smile from her face. This amazing, beautiful woman wanted her, wanted to take this chance together.

They kissed again, enjoying the butterflies that came with the beginning of a new relationship. Yes, they were taking a chance but sometimes you had to for something amazing to happen. And deep down, both had a strong feeling about this.

The chance would be worth it.

 **A/N Thank you for reading. We're not quite done yet, there is an epilogue to come. And big thanks to AndDreamOfSage for your inspiration and feedback.**


	5. The Only Labels Worth Caring About

**_Twelve Months Later_**

"We are delighted to present the author of the award winning academic paper, "Making Magic Matter", Constance Hardbroom.

Once the applause died down Constance gave a brief speech to the Cauldronites outlining how she had designed her theory and recommendations around making practical magic more accessible and understandable to younger witches.

To yet more applause she sat down next to Imogen and smiled as the soft hand caressed her arm and her favourite voice whispered in her ear,

"I'm so proud of you Sweetheart."

As the women sat together they reflected on the year that had passed. From declaring their mutual feelings for each other they had come a long way. As agreed they had taken things very slowly. The beginning of their relationship had been much like their friendship, walks, cinema trips and venturing to the village pub. Except now these excursions were dates and they also included handholding and kisses.

They had spent the summer together, partly at the castle but also travelling to visit each others families. Constance had been worried about the reaction of Imogen's parents but they had been nothing but welcoming and supportive, as had her sister. Her own family adored Imogen and made no secret of the fact that they wanted both of them to visit more often. It struck her that in her entire time with Delia that she had never even considered taking her to meet her family, which really should have told her something.

Eventually their relationship had evolved even further. Imogen had never been one to fall into bed with someone straight away and especially in this case when their relationship was so important to her, she really wanted to wait until it was the right time. Nerves also played a part. Constance had more experience in this area than she had and she didn't want to disappoint her in any way.

The nerves were not entirely one-sided. Constance wanted to explore this side of their romantic life, but only when Imogen was ready. She also had concerns that her girlfriend would feel that something was lacking for want of a better expression.

It all came out one night over a bottle of wine.

"What? No, I don't care about that at all. I want to go to bed with you. Of course I do. Have you seen yourself? But I'm not going to lie, I am a bit nervous. Just because I want everything to be right, I don't want to feel like a teenager who doesn't know what she's doing. I want it to be good for you as well."

Constance had smiled over the table. Although she didn't want Imogen to feel apprehensive about anything, she couldn't deny that it felt wonderful to have someone be so concerned for her feelings and needs.

As it was things in that area had happened very naturally. One Friday night five months into their relationship they had been snugged together on the little couch in Constance's room. Their kisses had naturally started to deepen until they were both gasping for breath. As Imogen lead her girlfriend to the bed they both knew that this was not the time for discussion but rather to go with what felt right. In fact it was very right.

Neither had any regrets afterwards. They had both learned from one other and continued to do so as the weeks and months had passed. There was no question about the love they felt and they were eager to show that in every way that they could.

Imogen had never been more content in a relationship. Or more in love. It wasn't all plain sailing though. Her family were supportive and most of her friends didn't care as long as she was happy but some had been shocked at her new partner and a couple of friendships had deteriorated beyond redemption. So many people had tried to pressure her into defining herself. Was she gay now? Was she bisexual? Did she still like men? One evening after a Christmas night out, not wanting to upset Constance, she had ranted to her sister about it.

"Why does it matter to anyone Jen? I am in love with Constance and if I'm honest I see myself being in love with her forever. Why can't they just be happy that I've met my perfect person?"

"Seriously, screw what anyone else thinks Immy. I have never seen you so happy and Constance _is_ perfect for you. It's like I said to you that night, people get too caught up in labels when all that matters is that you are in love. Now you can stay her and complain about something you can't control or you can go upstairs where I'm pretty sure the woman you love is waiting for you in bed."

The younger Drill sister was immediately heading for the door. "Thanks for the advice and the reminder. Don't expect us for breakfast."

Truthfully Imogen was also saddened by some of the other realities of being in a same sex relationship. There were some places that neither felt comfortable holding hands or showing affection, although they had found some other places where they really felt free to be a couple. She hoped that over time the world would evolve even more but for now, as long as she had her wonderful girlfriend, nobody else's bigotry or homophobia mattered.

For Constance she was finally experience a fulfilling relationship with a lover who was entirely hers. The support and encouragement provided by Imogen had driven her to pursue her hopes of having her papers published by the most recognised magical body in the country. The feedback she had received had been beyond anything she had expected and the paper she had just presented, as well as winning the Dr, Foster's prize for magical theory, was now part of the required reading for all student teacher witches.

"No sign of Delia?" Amelia leaned over after taking a look around the room.

"Ah, did I not tell you? She's been expelled. Nothing to do with me of course, I only found out last week. Officially it's due to her lack of attendance at meetings. Between us I heard it was because she got a little too close to a certain Wizard's wife and got caught in the act so to speak."

Generally Constance wasn't one for gossip but something like this was too good not to share with her friends. That was the other benefit of being with Imogen. She had found herself growing a lot closer to Davina and Amelia. She would have liked to become more friendly with Miss Gimlet but really, when was she ever there to talk to?

She knew that Amelia had been surprised when they revealed their new relationship after the summer holidays and based on her previous romantic history it was understandable. However, the principal soon realised there was no need for concern. This was clearly a truly happy couple who managed to balance their professional and romantic life with no drama. After a couple of months they had officially announced their relationship to the students and following a few weeks of gossip the fact that the Deputy Head and P.E teacher were involved just became normal to everyone.

Once the ceremony and associated celebration was over Imogen held the guest speaker's hand as they left the building.

"Speaking of ex's as we were earlier, I still haven't told you about Serge."

Automatically Constance clenched her teeth but relaxed her jaw when she felt a soft kiss next to her ear.

"Calm down. Anyway, I ran into one of the kids from his ranger camp, you know the ones we met last year? Well, he told me that Serge met a girl in July, they were married by September and she's now five months pregnant. Fast worker or what?"

Constance smiled and pulled her partner towards her. "He certainly is. Just think, that could have been you."

Imogen moved closer into the embrace. "No thank you. I got just what I wanted."

Once her broomstick had been located Constance directed her girlfriend to a bench overlooking the beautiful gardens where the Cauldronite manor was located.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. You are everything that I could ever want and the past year has been the best year of my life. I know we've been spending a lot of time together and going between rooms but I wondered if maybe we're being a bit silly."

"What do you mean?" Imogen felt herself getting nervous as to where this conversation may be going. Things were good weren't they?

"What I mean is that half of my things are in your room, half of yours are in mine. Doesn't it make more sense for everything to be in one room?" This talk was making Constance far more nervous than the speech she had just delivered to two hundred witches. The last thing she wanted was to also be accused of moving too fast.

Her nerves gave way to butterflies as Imogen realised what she was being asked. "You mean live together? As in just at the castle or..?"

"As in live together. Always. Everywhere. I want to wake up with you every day that we possibly can. I'm fed up of sneaking back and forth early in the morning. The girls know that we're a couple and I know Amelia won't mind. I was also hoping that we could buy a little cottage for the holidays and the weekends we are off? Please my love, live with me?"

"Yes, of course I will. I've been thinking the same thing for a while. I want to be with you forever. Let's do it this evening, your room is a bit bigger and you have Morgana so it probably makes more sense if I move in there. And yes, we should buy somewhere we can really make our own. Oh I'm so excited. I love you so much."

"And I love you."

They both laughed with delight, moving in for yet another kiss before making a move to fly home.

Once they were settled on the broomstick Imogen wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her and asked a question.

"So, what would you label us as now?"

Just before flying off into the summer evening Constance answered.

"It's simple. You are mine and I am yours. They are the only labels worth caring about."

 **A/N And then they got married and had lots of babies…. :D Hope you enjoyed this break from my other universe and a slightly different take on Constance and Imogen.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
